Finding A Way
by Soluti0ni9e
Summary: My re-interpretation of the ending of Dead Space 3 and its DLC; Isaac Clarke and John Carver struggle to survive the Brethen Moon incident and make it back to Earth. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Author's Notes:_

_3/23/13: Hello Dead Space Community! I would like to introduce my very first fanfiction! Being a huge fan of the Dead Space series, I decided to write about my own interpretation of Dead Space 3's ending. This is just a preview...I'll see how you all like it and if I can think of more to write. Being an amateur writer, don't expect much, lol. Will definitely be focusing on Isaac x Ellie. And yes I will be keeping Carver alive. Also, my story will re-write some of the events of the DLC and eventually turn into my own plot and story line. Please read and review!_

_I do not own Dead Space or any of its characters._

_Readers, please recommend me some titles! I'm still brainstorming some titles but suggestions are welcome :)_

* * *

**"untitled"**

chapter 0 :: prologue

The planet was falling apart. Isaac surveyed his surroundings; chunks of rock, metal and ice that he had just walked on moments ago, lay afloat all around him, floating in the vast containment of space. He was shocked he was still alive. Just a few moments ago, he thought he was doomed for sure. And now, here he was...an entire planet falling upon him, his RIG damaged, losing oxygen, his love gone, his partner dead and no way out. Once again, he felt as if he had lost everything. He had nothing to live for. At least he hoped he had succeeded in destroying the Markers -but the feeling of success in doing said task was not enough to mend his aching heart. He wanted to die but knowing himself, he always found enough in himself to re-kindle the will to live. Hell, at least, Ellie was alive and safe. And that's all that mattered to him the most.

He soon realized he was floating away from what was left of Volantis and the Brethen Moon.

_Not good, _he thought to himself. _My fucking helmet…I need a fucking helmet…I've got to find one. I guess I ought to try and make it home..._

Without the helmet, he would die from lack of oxygen and/or freeze.

He tried enabling his thrusters, only to find his RIG suit vibrate violently. _Oh god, what now? _He looked down at his elite RIG's HUD, barely functional, and read;

_Life support critical. Thrusters disabled to conserve oxygen. Please replenish at your designated RIG refresh station. Life support will terminate in 10 minutes._

_Great. I've got ten fucking minutes. God, just let me die already. _Isaac closed his eyes. A feeling of depression hit him. He just didn't care anymore. He had lost everything. First Nicole. And now Carver and Ellie. He was once again alone, a midst this nightmare.

_I'm gonna die from lack of oxygen. Hell, I'd rather die by a Necromorph after all I've done. Man...I wonder if Carver made it..._

His RIG vibrated again. He looked down at the holographic screen.

_Remaining life support at 5%._

He sighed.

_Ellie… he thought. Ellie, please be safe. I love you…_

Just moments ago, the two had shared an emotional, bittersweet depart. She had wanted to stay and help him destroy the Necromorphs but he had refused adamantly, denying her will. Tears had filled her eyes. In all his time with her, he had never once seen her cry like that. She kept begging him to just leave the mission and get out together while they all had the chance. He was torn on what to do but he had made his mind up quickly. She was unlike other women; emotionally strong, confident and determined. He loved that in her. And she loved him. He needed her to survive. He needed her to get back to Earth...to educate what was left of the human civilization about the outbreak. He had to protect her - even if this meant his own death. He loved her too much and wouldn't lose her again. He had already lost Nicole. He absolutely would not lose Ellie.

Holding her hand he had told her,_ "Ellie, when I finish this, it's all going down. Everything. You have to go." _

_She shook her head in disbelief. "No!"_

"_Isaac, no! You two, get out of here. Go back to Earth Space. Tell 'em what we found. I'm staying! It's all I got left!" Carver yelled._

"_You can't stop it Carver! Not without me…I'm the marker killer, remember?" Isaac replied._

"_Isaac...please…" Ellie said._

"_Ellie, I turned my back on the world because I was afraid of what needed to be done. I lost all hope…all confidence. I gave up on US, Ellie. I'm not afraid anymore, Ellie. I'm not letting you down...There's a shuttle over there. I want you to take it and head home. We both know I'm not coming home."_

And with that, the two shared an unforgettable embrace followed by a passionate kiss. A kiss that lasted too short. A kiss he would never forget. A kiss that had boosted his spirits...He was going to get this done. Then seconds later, she was gone. He had to finish this once and for all. Only he knew what to do…and it had to be done – to protect Ellie. To protect mankind. To protect Earth. To protect the future.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Determination

_A/N: Sorry for posting the same chapter twice! I am still getting used to this interface. Its rather confusing updating and adding chapters! I also want to apologize for this chapter being so damn short! It's tough to find time and really write! But here is what I managed to put to paper thus far! I'm currently feeling like shit due to allergies so I did my best, lol. R & R. Enjoy!_

**chapter 2: determination**

And there it was, amongst the debris, drifting slowly towards him – a lonesome EVA helmet. Starlight reflected off it, making it sparkle and gleam that familiar yellow - that yellow visor would make or break him.

_Oh god, yes! Please be working…_

He slowly floated towards it, flailing his arms and legs as if swimming, giving it his all in trying to get to the shiny piece of metal, plastic and circuitry that would determine his fate.

With what seemed an eternity, he finally reached the helmet. Upon first inspection, he noticed it was shooting sparks.

_ Not good._

He manually opened the visor by inserting an unlock code found on the back of the helmet. Of course, he knew the model RIG that this helmet came from – after all he was on the same engineering team that designed this particular suit back in the day. He punched in a code that would overwrite the constant warnings that would plague his RIG warning him of the suit being compromised.

_Looks like some of the vital readings may not work_, he said to himself, as he inspected the source of the sparks; two wires, labeled in particular 'Vitals' were severed and beyond unrepairable. Upon further inspection, and much to his little luck, the oxygen line was still intact and sealed with a fresh, yet small, canister of oxygen sitting in the outer compartment of the helmet. It was labeled 'For Emergency'.

_Your damn right this is an emergency!_ He thought to himself, his spirits lifted.

And once again, he felt his RIG vibrate violently, letting him know he had just a few seconds until life termination;

_Warning! Isaac Clarke! Life termination will ensue in 10 seconds. Please replenish oxygen at your nearest refueling station._

Isaac grinned.

And with that, he placed the helmet over his head, locking the ridges in their appropriate socket, and letting his RIG do the rest. Immediately, he noticed and felt the canister locking into place and purging all other fumes and gases through the side of the helmet. He was glad to hear that. It meant he would live. Within seconds, the suit recognized what few diagnostics it had left of the helmet – it was an emergency EVA suit used specifically for emergency zero-G space walks. Having prior experience with the particular type of suit, he knew he had a good thirty to forty minutes to either replenish oxygen or get into another suit.

Oxygen levels – indeterminable.

GPS – location indeterminable.

Suit integrity – indeterminable.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _Better get moving!_

A surge of excitement and relief came upon him as the suits environmentals began to initiate.

_Temperature stabilized at seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit. Thrusters enabled…Entering Zero Gravity_… said the familiar robotic female voice.

_Am I glad to hear you!_ He thought to himself, feeling his body warming up.

And with that, he felt the tips of his RIG's boots fire back up. He maneuvered to an upright position by pressing a button on of the suits function buttons on his left arm. With the cookie crumbs inoperable, he set his sights on the flotilla, which seemed miles away.

He peered through his newfound visor. He was accustomed to all kinds of information being displayed inside the blusih-green glow of the helmet screen, but this time, there was nothing.

_I need to find a shuttle. More importantly, some shelter and a new RIG…_

And with that, he engaged the thrusters in full force and began heading towards the flotilla feeling determined.

_Determined..._, he thought,_ I haven't felt that way in a while._ He grinned to himself, thinking of Ellie.

_I'm on my way, Ellie…I'm on my way._


End file.
